1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair fastening devices, and more particularly to toothed hair fasteners including those having leaf-spring elements situated between the teeth of the device, and suitable for both thick and thin hair.
2. Related Art
Hair combs and related hair fastening devices, such as chignon pins, have traditionally been made with narrow-spaced teeth or prongs for use with thin hair, and with wide-spaced teeth for use with thick hair. Devices having narrow-spaced teeth are difficult to insert into thick hair, and devices having wide-spaced teeth tend to be easily dislodged when used in thin hair. Therefore, it has been common for merchants to maintain an inventory of both types of devices to accommodate hair of different thicknesses. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a single type of hair fastening device that can be used with either thin or thick hair. The present invention provides such a device that can be easily and inexpensively manufactured.